starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Cavaleiro Jedi
.]] Cavaleiro Jedi foi uma classe muito importante para todos os Jedi na Ordem Jedi. Os Cavaleiros Jedi eram o exemplo da Ordem. Quando os Cavaleiros Jedi mostrassem devoção suficiente e domínio da Força, eles poderiam se tornar Mestres Jedi ou então quando o Cavaleiro Jedi recebia um Padawan e o treinamento deste era finalizado com sucesso, se tornaria Mestre Jedi. Quando um Padawan era aprovado nos testes Jedi para se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi, ele não tinha mais um mestre. Podia realizar missões de forma independente e até mesmo adquirir um Padawan. Como um Cavaleiro Jedi, o individuo receberia missões do Conselho Jedi e deveria se dedicar à preservar a paz, e sendo a maioria dentre os membros da Ordem, este era o título mais conhecido ao redor da Galáxia. Muitos classificavam qualquer Jedi como “Cavaleiro”. História No ano de 25.783 ABY, os Cavaleiros Jedi foram trazidos para a República Galáctica para a servirem como guardiões da paz. Um conjunto de guerreiros e filósofos, esses guerreiros não tiveram nenhum treinamento formal em uma academia ou uma liderança central. Ao invés disso, seguiam um procedimento de completar missões a seus mestres, que iriam então lhes conceder outro título. Nos bastidores Anakin Skywalker se tornou Cavaleiro Jedi entre os episódios II e III, o que pode ser visto no Capítulo 21 da série Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Anakin nunca deixou de ser Cavaleiro Jedi até cair para o lado sombrio da Força, pois ele era inexperiente e orgulhoso para se tornar um Mestre Jedi, o que contribuiu para que sua fúria aumentasse. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Brink'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Romantização *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of The Empire'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Epic Continues'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * Fontes * Cavaleiro Categoria:Jedi